1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pushbutton tuners and specifically to the attachment, retention, and release of pushbuttons from the actuating arms of the tuners.
2. Prior Art
Since the development of pushbutton type radio tuners there have been many approaches to the problem of attaching a pushbutton to the outer end of the actuating arm. These have gradually become simpler until, most recently, designs have typically been some kind of force-fit device, where the button was pressed onto the arm and some configuration of the arm, such as backward-pointing teeth, would bite into the material of the button and prevent its removal. However, buttons of this type were often broken during installation, and almost certainly during attempted removal. Since there was constant stress on the plastic button, it would sometimes break from the temperature changes experienced during shipping. Another recent approach was to have a hook lever portion of the actuating arm twist and bite into a slanted wall portion of the button. This was an improvement, but constant stress was still applied to the material of the button under the leverage of the actuating arm, and there was danger of breakage for this reason.